


Candlelight

by sharingoxygenwithyou



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingoxygenwithyou/pseuds/sharingoxygenwithyou
Summary: Vague modern AU that no one asked for





	Candlelight

It was dark. The power was out, again. This was the third time this week that Richard's apartment building's experienced a power outage. Richard made his way to the window and saw that most of the city's power were out as well, leaving only a few buildings with generators and the moon to glow in the darkness.

He raised his eyes to the heavens with a sigh, he needed to finish some paperwork for tomorrow but he couldn't do that with the power out. He blindly went in search for a flashlight, feeling his way to the cupboard in his kitchen, only to find it missing.

With a spark of relief, he remembered there was still some life left in his phone's battery. He dug it from his pocket and used the flashlight to illuminate his way around his dark apartment. The room's temperature was already starting to get cold, and when he was on his way to get a duvet from his bed, there was a sudden knock on the door.

He went to the door, his phone's flashlight making sure he wouldn't trip over anything on his way and opened to find an unlit candlestick pushed to his face.

"Got a light?" The woman in front of him asked Richard could tell that she was shivering from the cold. He just eyed her for a moment and noticed how she seemed to grow impatient. “Do you have a match or a lighter?” She asked again.

"Yeah," He went back into the kitchen and found a full box of matches, he struck it and lit the young woman's candle.

"Thanks," The woman gave him a small smile before turning around and stumbling, catching herself on the wall.

"Woah. Are you okay?" Richard asked, carefully wrapping his arm around her body to help her stand up.

"Yeah," She dismissed the concern in his voice, yet still allowing him to hold her. "I haven't eaten anything all day and I was making dinner before the power went out. Now, I'm stuck to starve for the rest of the night."

She looked at him, her lips were redder as she bit them. Her eyes were a sparkling blue, even in the dark, that seemed to bore right into his soul.

A sudden gust of wind blew out the flame and the young woman gave him an apologetic smile, “Would you mind if?" She left the sentence hanging and Richard quickly struck another match and lit the candle again. "Thank you. I didn’t prepare for a blackout, and candles are pretty much the only form of light I have right now."

For a moment, Richard didn't know what else to say. In truth, at least she had a candle because all he had was his phone and it wouldn't be long until its battery died out. But he just continued to look at her, especially how even in the darkness, her eyes shined so bright and so blue.

"You're staring."

“You look familiar,” He commented, hoping to change the topic. "You remind me of -"

She stared at him with a blank stare, before a smirk formed on her red lips. "I always remind people of others."

She said the words with a mischief hidden between the lines and it only amused Richard. "You're new to the neighborhood? I haven't seen you around before."

She nodded, "Just moved in a week ago."

"From where?"

She turned for a moment and from the corner of his eye, he could see the woman blowing out the candle.

  
"The wind blew it out again.” She said, extending her hand again. Was there a breeze in the room? Richard just smirked and lighting the candle again.

"My name is Richard, by the way." He said, changing the topic again.

"Richard?" She asked, an eyebrow raised in amusement. "My father's name was Richard."

"My father as well." He commented.

"You're named after your father?" She laughed.

"Yes." He nodded. "Is that amusing to you?"

"No, it's just that I was named after my mother." She replied, holding the flame closer to her face, causing her face to glow brightly in the darkness of the room.

"And her name was?" He asked, coming closer to her.

"Anne." She gave him a smile. "Her name was Anne and my name is Anne."

"Anne." The candle illuminated Richard's face.

"Are you referring to my mother or me?"

"You." He smiled, and even though it was dark, she could tell how genuinely sweet it was. A gust of wind came from the open window and blew the flame on Anne's candle.

"It's out again." She stated apologetically, an air of innocence around them but Richard knew it couldn’t possibly be true.

"I've run out of matches."

"I guess our eyes just have to adjust." She replied, her tone soft.

"Would you like to stay the night?" It was a bold question and when Anne's eyes widened, he quickly amended, "I mean a young woman alone at night with the power out can be very dangerous."

"Oh, how chivalrous of you." She stepped forward, he could smell her perfume and she was so close that he wanted to kiss the stranger in front of him.

  
“Thank you for the generous offer,” She said with a smirk, knowing fully well how genuine his offer was. "But I think I can manage."

"Are you sure?"

Anne looked at him before turning to walk back to the door, "Goodnight, Richard." Anne almost purred his name and couldn’t help but grin, watching how her saying his name had an effect on him. " Sleep well, neighbor."

She gave him a mischievous laugh before slipping out the door. Richard could hear her giggle echo in the hallway as he sagged back against the entryway of his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> RENT inspired but could you blame me?
> 
> sharingoxygenwithyou.tumblr.com


End file.
